


Something New

by izzabeean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Break Up, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Post-Break Up, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzabeean/pseuds/izzabeean
Summary: Your first week back at university is nearly over, you are waiting for your class to end to go on a date with Ushijima. But it’s not just ANY date, you are celebrating your final year of school together. However, the evening doesn't really go as planned...
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> pairing: ushjima x f!reader / oikawa x f!reader /iwaizumi x f!reader
> 
> a/n: first time writing fanfiction, I haven’t done any creative writing in a while. I feel like I changed this story so many times but I finally got it down. Please don’t drag me, I am learning!!

You thought when bad things happened, time slowed down, but it actually felt fast. Almost too fast. Everything seemed to happen in a single second, as you heard those four words, as you waited for the clock to rewind, and as you realized that the love you once had was no longer reciprocated.

\--- 3 hours before ---

The anticipation of the weekend just moments away ticks in the background as you’re seated at a desk near the back of the classroom. 

Today’s the last day of your first week back at university. Returning back to classes after a short break really put into perspective how much more work you were going to have to put in for your final year. But you were quite fortunate that you only needed to complete a couple more classes to graduate.

You squint at your professor straining your hearing to focus on every word he spoke, but your concentration continues to shift to your thoughts after class. 

An evening that’s been planned for months.

To go out for a romantic dinner with your boyfriend Ushijima Wakatoshi, and drink expensive sake while toasting to a bright future together. You have been dating for a year now and the sentiment causes you to feel completely entranced in tonight's endeavors.

As you attempt to regain your focus, you feel a nudge on your arm making the hairs stand on the back of your neck. You turn to your seat-mate who takes the pen from your hand that you’ve been subconsciously fiddling with.

“Tōru!” you whisper, reaching to grab your pen back.

But Oikawa makes sure it's out of your grasp and places it behind his ear opposite from you. 

Your eyebrow twitches as Oikawa radiates with a shit-eating grin. You hate it when he makes that face. And that’s when you realize that his actions are intended to be the sole purpose of irritating you, perhaps partially due to the fact getting a reaction out of you was so easy.

Before you cause a scene, you control yourself and let Oikawa get away with stealing your pen. You hear the professor wrap up the remainder of the lesson and begin to pack your things.

Oikawa smiles and focuses on you for a moment. There’s just something about the way you attempt to hide your crossness through the purse of your lips and flush of your cheeks while avoiding eye contact.

As he gathers his belongings, you observe him through your peripheral vision. There was a softness to his appearance, a kind of warmth that reminded you of when you first met.

It’s been almost three years. The two of you met on campus and you’d heard about him from other girls for being exceptionally charming and _very_ attractive. You never quite understood why, but your curiosity grew upon your first impression of Oikawa and the next thing you knew, you were friends.

When the professor gives his final dismissal, you pop out of your seat and reach over to grab your pen. Oikawa’s attempt to stop you is too slow but takes the opportunity to grab your wrist. 

You try not to snap and remain calm for fear you’ll give him what he wants, so you pout at his interception trying your best to appear innocent. 

Oikawa raises a brow at you as you clutch the pen in your knuckles. 

“What’s the magic word…” he coos.

You roll your eyes at his obnoxious tone, “Tōru!”

Oikawa chuckles as he watches you squirm your wrist out of his grip. 

Collecting the rest of your things, you quickly regain your composure. To be honest, you couldn’t be bothered with Oikawa’s game, you had to quickly get home to get ready for your date and you already felt you had succumbed to his antics.

Oikawa slings on his backpack and waves to a couple of girls obviously gawking in his direction. You can tell they both undeniably have a crush on him as they continue to linger in the nearly empty classroom. His gesture causes them to blush while squealing out a farewell as they scurry out.

The brief exchange is nothing but the same any day you’re with Oikawa. It’s enough to the point you’re completely immune to it and the dirty looks you get from other girls for being around him. 

“Do you want to come grab drinks with me and a friend?” he asks quizzically.

You furrow your brow at his invitation, feeling a bit of disappointment as you’ve been talking his ear off for months about your celebratory dinner with Ushijima.

“Tempting, but I have plans with Wakkan,” you respond. 

"Oh, right,” Oikawa fumed.

You can tell he’s displeased as he pouts his lips in petulant annoyance-- Ushijima isn’t someone Oikawa has warmed up to. Often, at times, Oikawa can act quite childish around Ushijima as their personalities don’t necessarily complement each other and it’s been like that since the beginning of your relationship with Ushijima. 

However, today you didn’t quite feel in the mood to argue, so instead, you give Oikawa a little nudge with your elbow.

“I’ll come hang out tomorrow, I promise,” you force a smile and hold your breath.

“Fine,” he says, narrowing his eyes, holding you to it.

You exhale deeply, grateful for Oikawa’s acceptance.

\------

A knock comes across the silent apartment. 

The unexpected noise lingers as you pause from touching up your lashes with a thin coat of mascara. You give your reflection one last anxious glance in the mirror, checking for any flaws. You had to look perfect.

Peeling yourself away from the mirror, you putter to the entrance of your apartment. It was too early for Ushijima to arrive and you weren’t expecting anyone else. But when you open the door, a tall young man stares down at you. 

Wakkun! 

Casually clothed in a matching hoodie and sweatpants, his rigid complexion radiates stony and daunting. You smile wide--despite his careless appearance--and invite him in.

Ushijima stiffens at your request and shakes his head. 

A little helpless, you feel your stomach knot. Something didn’t feel right. His eyes are hard to read, as always, and pierce you with his gaze. But you feel his answer is cold and distant unlike what you are accustomed to. 

Then your thoughts start to snowball… Why doesn't he want to come in? Why is he dressed like that? Is he sick? Is he canceling tonight?

“Is everything okay?” You hesitantly ask, putting a pause to your hasty thinking.

“We need to talk,” Ushijima grunts.

It takes you a moment to answer while you let the words sync in. 

“W-what!” you stammer, clenching your fists. “I don’t understand--" But you stop yourself when he gives you a look so empty, it’s haunting. The feeling of anguish hangs in your chest, while your throat tightens making it much harder to breathe.

“I think we need to break up,” he utters without skipping a beat.

With those words, time speeds up, almost too fast for you to grasp. Your head starts to spin and in a single second everything is over, but it feels unbelievable as you stare into Ushijima with your adoring eyes. No words can express the aching that courses through you. 

Then you shut the door. 

Your mind goes blank. As your heart starts to race, you try to make sense of the sudden surprise attack. You could’ve sworn that it wasn’t over and perhaps it was a mistake, that Ushijima will be back. Yet you know it’s real once you stood there with your eyes locking on to the door for what felt like ages. Your entire composure depletes as you lose feeling in your legs and fall to the ground. You want to scream, to open the door and run after him begging to stay. But you can’t. You won’t.

You clench your fists so tightly your knuckles turn white, sending chills of dread down your spine and ounces of tears brim out of the corners of your eyes. You feel overwhelmed with hatred and sadness for being so naive and thinking things can last. _Where the fuck did you go wrong?_ you blame yourself.

Your thoughts are cut when you notice the room got visibly darker, followed by the sound of people giggling and walking outside past your door.

Getting up, you flick on the hallway light illuminating the foyer of your apartment. It’s quiet and disgustingly morbid from the lingering tension of the event that unfolded earlier.

The curtains are wide open for the city lights to bleed in. A sense of loneliness seeps into your skin as you approach the window that overlooks the gritty streets. Taking a deep breath, you swear that tonight will be the only night you let yourself come completely undone. 

Little did you know it was going to be a long evening.


	2. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn’t expect your first week of university to end with a break-up… Especially when your ex decides to visit you in your dreams. You need a distraction and are quite surprised with what awaits you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: ushjima x f!reader / oikawa x f!reader / iwaizumi x f!reader
> 
> contents: mentions of alcohol, smoking
> 
> a/n: This is so silly and I’m not quite sure how realistic this is but it’s all a learning process.

_ The campus library becomes the calm safe haven you’ve been longing for after a busy morning. You spent most of your time after classes hovering between bookshelves, browsing the vast volumes, but today you were on the hunt for a very specific book.  _

_ Whispers among other students float above your head as you tune into the hushed environment narrowing your eyes at the row of literature.  _

_ When you near the end of the aisle, you look up to see the desired novel sitting on the top shelf.  _

_ You sigh and attempt to reach for it while standing on your tippy-toes, but it barely grazes your fingertips. _

_ A scoff huffs under your breath.  _

_ It’s almost like it’s taunting you, the way it’s just out of reach and looming over you, casually sitting on the shelf without a care in the world. No, you weren’t about to ask for any help and most definitely too stubborn to grab a stool- you treasure your pride. Instead, you take a deep breath and jump trying to inch the spine off the shelf.  _

_ But you’re still not close enough. _

_ “Let me get that for you,” a voice chimes from behind. _

_ Your heart hammers in your chest from the sudden remark. Sometimes the smallest things can easily scare you, for instance, when a stranger sneaks up behind you in a quiet library. But you try to suppress the shiver as you turn your head to take a look at the culprit.  _

_ The tips of your ears start to burn up as you are faced with a stern man. His tall, solid body towers over immediately causing you to freeze and feel a lot smaller in his presence.  _

_ Perhaps it’s wrong to judge anyone at first glance, but he is scary as hell. _

_ He reaches over your head and you catch a glimpse of his well-built physique as his shirt rides up. You blink registering what’s going on and before you can the book is in front of you. Then you take the novel smiling while trying to suppress the build-up of nerves coursing through you.  _

_ The exchange is awkward and silent, but as you stare at each other his eyes almost feast on you with their cold expression. The look sends your gut in a twist. You cannot deny that he looks intimidating, but observing him now, a sliver of you finds him attractive.  _

_ “A thanks would suffice,” he utters, his eyes fixated on you. _

_ The sound of his voice is deep and serious but there’s just something about it that makes your heart flutter.  _

_ “Sorry,” you utter, biting the corner of your lip. “Thanks.” _

_ You feel your face burn up under his gaze searching for something else to say. It takes every ounce of you to contain the embarrassment taking over your entire body, but before you can even stop yourself…  _

\------

You wake.

The room is dark except a tinge of light seeps through the closed curtains. Your brain is trying to piece together the strangely realistic dream that was practically identical to your first moments of meeting Ushijima. 

The night is still, nearly silent except for a subdued tone of sirens in the background. You shift a little in your bed, suddenly aware of how awake you are after tossing and turning trying to slip back to sleep. You know you need to get some rest, but your anxiety grows as morning nears. 

Upon the realization that you probably won’t get any more sleep, you climb out of bed and throw on a jacket, hopeful the fresh air will clear your thoughts.

You lock up your apartment and stroll down to a 24/7 corner store a couple of blocks away. It’s late enough that the walkover makes you a bit paranoid of your surroundings-- it’s not often that you go on a late-night stroll, or go to a shop this late, especially by yourself. 

The store's door chime greets you as you walk up to the front counter spotting an employee whose face is hiding behind a newspaper. 

“Excuse me,” you sigh. 

He looks up from his newspaper with a scowl plastered on his face. 

“A pack of smokes, please,” you squeal, conscious of the fact you do not appear to look like an avid smoker, but the habit returns in times of stress and right now you are exceedingly stressed.

“ID, please,” he responds.

Your face pales at the request as you pull out your ID and he analyzes it. “What do you want?”

You blink, “Anything.”

The man clicks his tongue.

You ignore the judging stare from the cashier, retrieve the random pack of smokes with a “thanks” then stroll through the sliding doors to take a seat outside on the curb.

You light up a cigarette. Breathing in the burning toxins, the rich smoke burns your throat. Your lungs scream from the unknown substance and you quickly exhale the cloud with a cough. 

_Fuck, it hurts_ , you think. But you take another drag and this time it burns a bit less. 

As you alleviate your heartbreak with the smoke, the emptiness sets in. You pause looking up at the dark sky cast above you. Your cheeks feel a bit numb from the cold, and your eyes begin to gloss over as you think back to Ushijima’s words from earlier.

The sudden sound of your phone startles you. Pulling it out of your pocket, an image of Oikawa illuminates the screen and an irritated groan escapes your lips as you take another hit. 

You didn’t expect a call this late at night from Oikawa, but he never seems to know his boundaries according to the fact that it’s 2 o’clock in the morning. It’s a mix of loneliness and desperation that causes you to answer. 

“Hello,” your voice is thick, placing the cold phone to your ear.

“Y/N-chan,” there’s a hint of slur in his voice, as he hiccups heavily into the receiver.

You roll your eyes. “Tōru, how drunk are you?”

“I’m not drunk! I--” he stumbles on his words. “I just want to see how dinner....” He trails off, unable to finish his sentence. 

The question really took a knife to the heart as you try to hold back the emotions that are bursting at the seams. It wasn’t Oikawa’s fault, you hadn’t told him yet. 

“I’ll tell you about it tomorrow,” you sigh.

“Y/N,” Oikawa breathes. There’s a bit of neediness in his voice. “I hope he makes you happy...”

The sentiment is there and you can tell he means well but you squeeze your eyes shut at the comment. Your heart hinges and you try to breathe slowly avoiding any staggering gasps that can be heard.

“Y/N?”

“Yeah, I’m still here,” your throat tightens as you choke on your words. 

Before you have the chance to say anything more, you hear the phone being pulled away from Oikawa, and an unfamiliar voice answers on the other end. 

“Sorry about that. Oikawa’s a bit drunk. Didn’t mean to disturb you. Have a goodnight.”

The line cuts.

Once again you’re met with the dead of night. 

It was difficult to process tonight's earlier events, even as you sit outside having a smoke. You never thought you would ever get to this moment, especially when it’s been so long since you last really cared for someone like Ushijima. You’d only known him for a year, but right now it feels like he’s the only thing you’ve ever known your whole life.

\------

Morning arrives too soon.

The horrible taste of nicotine coats your mouth and the smell of smoke engulfs your hair making you gag. It’s 8 AM on a Saturday and you’re sure you only got a couple of solid hours of sleep upon returning from your late-night adventure. You’re a little less hysterical and a bit more numb compared to six hours ago.

You didn’t expect to wake up until later in that afternoon, but your head is pounding making it so much harder to sleep off the break-up. You get up to take a painkiller hoping it helps subside the chronic unpleasant sensation.

It crosses your mind that you need to get out and be somewhere else, not within the confines of your apartment or your mind. So after a substantial amount of self-care and priming, you head out to Oikawa’s apartment.

It’s not uncommon for you to drop by unannounced, in fact, this was a lot better than stirring in your thoughts alone at home. Somehow it feels more comforting to spend time with Oikawa than you’ve ever imagined-- despite the fact you didn’t have many friends. But he always gave you the attention you desired at any given moment and the thought of that eases you as you knock at the front door.

It takes a moment for Oikawa to answer, undoubtedly after a night out drinking. 

But as the door opens, you are met with a tall muscular tanned man. He cocks his head looking at you quizzically, and subsequently opens the door a bit more, enough that you can peer past him into the apartment.

You don’t know who he is, but he’s  _ hot _ . 


	3. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a terrible night, you go to Oikawa’s apartment to break the news about Ushijima, but upon arrival, you are greeted by someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: ushjima x f!reader / oikawa x f!reader /iwaizumi x f!reader
> 
> contents: some swearing, mentions of alcohol
> 
> a/n: I'm not super satisfied with this chapter and that's why it's taken me so long to post it. But here it is in all its glory.

“H-- hi,” you stammer, looking to see that you’re at the right apartment to which you are. 

Panic flutters in your stomach as the almost six-foot, dark-haired man’s piercing gaze locks on you. It’s a bit unnerving and intense sending a surge of shivers down your body. If looks could kill, truthfully, you think  _ his _ could end you.  You try to compose yourself, but the nerves continue gnawing at your tongue. The last time you were this speechless around someone was long before you and Ushijima were together, and you couldn’t tell if it was because he was intimidating or just  _ attractive _ . 

“Yeah?” he mumbles while ruffling his hair.

The greeting is irritable and short, but you suspect by the fact he looked a bit dazed, you most likely woke him up.

You’re not sure what else to say as you continue to shift your gaze between him and the door frame. So far, your first impression is off to a  _ great _ start; only uttering a couple of words and barely being able to maintain eye contact. It’s hard for you to even look at the ridiculously attractive stranger for too long or you were scared it would seem like you're staring.

Why have you never seen him around before?

“I’m Y/N, Tōru's friend,” you introduce yourself.“Is he home?”

You feel your cheeks burn up hoping the tall brunette doesn’t notice as he gazes down at you.

_ Fuck. _

He really is good-looking.

“He’s sleeping,” the tanned man replies.

In an attempt to push the conversation further, you sift through several conversation starters that rest in your mind in times like these. 

Maybe ask how he knows Oikawa… That could do it. And... flirt a little.

But the idea of small talk sounds too risky. The embarrassment of Oikawa catching your flirting with his friend begins to sink in and you cannot fathom the teasing he’d punish you with. 

“Alright I can come back later,” you say while grinning before turning to walk away. Clearly regretful of your decision. 

“Do you want to come in?” he asks.

Your heart hammers anxiously loud in your chest from the sentiment and you’re terrified you’ll expose the weak knees you get once looking back at him. But before you can even react, a groan quietly emerges in the background.  “Iwa-chan, who’s at the door,” Oikawa whines while walking towards the door.

_ Iwa-chan? _ you think, eyes tracing back to the said man. You attempt to hold in your laughter at the cute nickname. 

“Y/N,” he replies, inspecting you up and down. Perhaps a bit curious as to what Oikawa is to you-- you did call him by his first name.

“Oh,” Oikawa interjects, stunned upon your presence. He rubs his groggy eyes, making certain you are actually right in front of him. “What’re you doing here?”

“I, um--” you answer, unable to express the real reason. "Did you forget, we're hanging out?” 

You did in fact say you’d hangout today. However, your mind is clouded with wanting to tell Oikawa about your break-up and it's something that needed to be ripped off, like a Band-Aid. Needless to say, you weren't really looking forward to it. 

Oikawa groans in response, clearly unamused, "It's so early."

“Tōru! You called me at 2 AM, that’s early,” you hiss.

“I'm sure that l wasn't the only thing keeping you up late,” he teases with a wink.

You feel your face go hot from embarrassment.  “No, no, not exactly.”

Oikawa blinks. The tone of your voice is firm and serious, something he's never heard from you before. Sure, he’s seen you pissed off about to throw yourself at the person who's dumb enough to fill you with such rage. But this… was different. 

And it scares him. 

"What happened?" Oikawa stiffens.

You look at Iwaizumi who picks up on your nerves and excuses himself from the conversation to start a pot of coffee for the hangover.

The tension twists in the air and emotions of sadness and denial come rushing back. You thought you'd left them behind at your apartment but instead, they were following you, lurking waiting to pounce. And it had, right here in front of Oikawa.

In fact, you couldn’t imagine him giving you solace or comfort in any form. Actually, you’d much rather perish before you expose how heart-broken you really were. After all, it wasn’t like him to worry about you.

You swallow hard as the pressure to say something wells up in your chest, this time feeling the resentment cloud over you. 

"We broke up," you mutter, letting out a fake laugh trying to hold the fact you are visibly upset.

Your body feels frozen as the words leave your lips; saying it just solidifies the events from last night, it feels almost unreal. 

Oikawa opens his mouth to say something, “I'm sorry.” Admittedly, he doesn’t know what else to say.

You force a reassuring smile, “It's fine.”

Oikawa pauses. He didn’t need words to express the desperate look in your eyes, glossed over and absent in a distant daze, as if you were somewhere else. 

"Did he say why?" Oikawa asks.

You rub your arms, realizing you're still on the topic, "No..."

Then it’s silent. 

You weren't sure if you actually even said it out loud because you expected anything else but silence. Honestly, you couldn’t stand it and just wanted that to be the end of this uncomfortable conversation. That was the only thing you needed from Oikawa, things to go back to normal.

“Sorry… I just-” you hold your breath to stop a whimper from escaping. You glance at Oikawa who’s staring at you with a concerned look on his face. “What’s wrong?” 

It’s funny to him that you’re the one asking the question when you were the one dealing with shit. Yet, here you are, still appearing unfazed about your delivery. But he wasn’t fooled by your casually calm appearance. 

He’s not completely blind to how important Ushijima is _or was_ to you. He knows that it probably feels like the end of the world and he knows you probably feel like you're dying-- he's been there before. But he didn't know how to tell you that. 

“Nothing,” he replies. “You wanna come in?”

And you nod in acceptance.

Once you get inside, the apartment is small and tidy and the smell of musk fills your nose as you breathe easing a bit of the tension in your shoulders. A long exhale escapes your lips once Oikawa closes the door behind you. It felt good to be somewhere else that didn’t seem as haunting.

Following him into the kitchen, you sneak a glance at his friend who is pouring a cup of freshly brewed coffee. You grip on the sleeves of your coat and pause, eyeing up the muscular build in front of you. With all the hysteria, you almost forget about your run-in from earlier. 

Once again, your heart rate begins to speed up in anticipation. And it takes only a second for it to stop upon meeting his gaze and it makes you feel hot.

“Y/N-chan, this is Iwaizumi,” Oikawa smiles.

Iwaizumi? As in Iwaizumi Hajime, from elementary school? 

Your face flickers with recognition. 

Then it all comes rushing back to the time when you were eight where another boy in class had stolen your favorite sparkly gel pen. It had taken every ounce of you to muster up the courage to fight for it back as his long arms reached up high making sure it was far enough away from your grasp. 

_ Give it back _ \-- the words you continued to plead over and over, but the boy wouldn’t comply and continued to tease you while laughing in your face. 

The confrontation stops once Iwaizumi rushes over full of fury to confront the bully who, without any hesitation, shoves the pen back in your hands and walks away muttering how stupid it was under his breath.

It almost felt strange, receiving help from a boy you’ve never talked to before; Iwaizumi had always seemed to keep to himself and barely approached you.  However, you couldn’t bring yourself to utter even a thank you, because before you could he walked away. It was impossible to ignore the regret that formed in your chest watching Iwaizumi go back to his friends. It was even more impossible to ignore it when your parents pulled you out of school to move closer to the city. 

Maybe it was naive to believe, but the pure bliss and gratitude behind the intention really made an impact that couldn’t go unremembered. Even once you got older, he crossed your mind and you’d hoped you would get to meet him again someday.

“Hi,” you blink trying to hide that fact you recognize him so you greet him with a sheepish smile. It would be quite a reach to assume he would say something though. You can’t expect someone you’ve barely spoken to even remember you, so you decided it was best to keep it to yourself. 

But you weren't good at hiding it.

“Do you know each other?” Oikawa asks, noticing the look of familiarity on your face.

Surely, Iwaizumi doesn’t recognize you from all those years ago. You can’t dismiss the breathless insecurity and worry of rejection that brews inside; you couldn’t handle any more surprises. 

As you’re about to shake your head no, Iwaizumi interrupts.

“We went to elementary school together.”

Oikawa’s jaw drops at the news. He turns to you to look for confirmation to which you nod in compliance.

“Elementary school?” he almost yells.

You look back at Iwaizumi who looks like he wants to kill Oikawa.

“Iwa-chan, why didn’t you say something?”

“I just did,” he snaps back.

But Oikawa ignores Iwaizumi’s remark and continues to flourish in the new discovery pulling you both into a side hug on either side of him. “My two best friends together with me! Today’s going great!” He giggles, exiting the room. 

The two of you are left alone and you can’t help but find your gaze toward each other lingering. You bite the inside of your cheek out of nervousness.

“It’s been a while,” you manage to croak out with a warm smile. “You look good!” Your words seem to linger holding more weight than you wanted.

A bit of blush spreads across his cheeks at your comment. “You don’t look too bad yourself,” he replies, a bit quiet and raspy. 

Honestly, you believed it had to be fate. Perhaps written in the stars.

No, you don’t believe in that shit. 

So you pretend that this wasn’t by chance.


End file.
